Prince and Princess
by Vii Ayuzawa
Summary: Pangeran dan putri dalam dongeng biasanya saling menyukai. Tapi apa jadinya jika Sasori sang 'pangeran' sekolah, dan Deidara sang 'putri' sekolah, malah selalu bertengkar? For Event "SasoDei Romantic Day" :D


Fanfic ini Vii dedikasikan khusus untuk Event "SasoDei Romantic Day".

Disclaimer: Om Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing: Sasori x Deidara

Warning: OOC, dll.

Tema: When Spring Meet Romance, Love is Art dan Artist's Birthday, semuanya Vii campur jadi satu xD

Enjoy~

"Deidara-chaaan!"

"Sasori-kuuun!"

Suara di Suna High School pecah menjadi dua. Para cewek terus meneriakkan nama Sasori, sang pangeran di sekolah mereka. Sedangkan para cowok terus memanggil nama Deidara, sang putri di sekolah mereka (walaupun Deidara cowok, tapi dia sangat cantik, jadi orang-orang menganggapnya putri). Sasori dan Deidara sama-sama diidolakan seisi sekolah. Bagaimana tidak? Sasori sangat tampan, cool, pintar, perfect. Sedangkan Deidara itu cantik, manis, pintar, perfect.

Tapi akan lebih lengkap jika mereka berdua menjadi sepasang kekasih, begitu pikir beberapa orang. Tapi ini kenyataannya...

Saat Sasori dan Deidara berpapasan, mereka saling melempar deathglare.

Yap. Mereka bermusuhan.

"Aw sebenarnya kalian cocok! Jadian aja gih!" kata salah satu cewek yang memang salah satu fans dari Sasori, namun berpikir bahwa satu-satunya yang pantas untuk Sasori itu cuma Deidara. Mungkin juga karena dia adalah fujoshi.

"Dih jijik! Sasori cocoknya sama aku!" kata seorang cewek berambut pink yang langsung menggelayut manja di lengan Sasori. Tapi dengan dinginnya, Sasori menepis cewek yang belakangan diketahui bernama Sakura.

"Enak saja! Dia cocoknya sama aku!" kata cewek berambut pirang bernama Ino yang langsung menjambak Sakura.

Deidara menatap para cewek yang saling menjambak rambut demi mendapatkan Sasori.

"Harga diri kalian dimana sih un?" tanya Deidara yang risih melihat para cewek yang berani melakukan apapun hanya untuk bisa dekat dengan Sasori.

Sakura dan Ino langsung diam. Sedangkan Deidara pergi begitu saja, diikuti oleh Itachi dkk yang merupakan geng 'Pejuang Cinta'.

Oke kali ini Sasori setuju dengan pertanyaan Deidara tadi. Hanya saja ia gengsi untuk mengakuinya. Mereka kan musuh sejak lama.

"Aih Dei-chan kok wajahmu ditekuk gitu?" tanya cewek berambut biru yang langsung menyusul Deidara.

"Aku kesel un. Mereka itu kok kayaknya rela mati demi Sasori?"

"Aha~" Konan langsung menyeringai. "Kamu cemburu ya?"

"Hah? Deidara cemburu? OH NO! Bagaimana nasib kita kawan-kawan?" tanya salah satu dari anggota geng yang diketuai oleh Itachi.

Deidara memutar bola matanya. "Nggak banget deh."  
"Kalau aku sih, aku bakalan seneng banget kalau sang pangeran dan sang putri bisa bersatu. Seluruh isi kerajaan pasti akan mendukung," kata Konan.

"Konan dan dunia dongeng," kata Deidara jenuh.

Belum sempat Konan membalas, teriakan para cewek kembali terdengar. Deidara yakin Sasori berada tak jauh dari mereka. Dan saat Deidara menoleh ke belakang, ternyata benar Sasori sedang berjalan ke arah yang sama dengan arah yang Deidara tuju.

Deidara memutuskan untuk cuek dan tetap berjalan.

Tapi tiba-tiba...

Bruk!  
Konan mendorong Deidara dari samping dengan cukup keras sampai Deidara hampir jatuh. Tapi ternyata Deidara jatuh ke pelukan seseorang.

Yang memeluknya itu adalah Sasori.

"AAAAHH!" terdengar teriakan. Sebagaian teriakan kecewa dan patah hati, sebagian lagi teriakan khas ala fangirls.

Deidara kaget saat tau dia jatuh di pelukan Sasori, musuh bebuyutannya.

"LEPASIN UN!"

Sasori langsung melepaskan Deidara. Dengan wajah datar dan nada yang juga datar, Sasori berkata "Katakan terimakasih."

"Aku un? Harus bilang terimakasih? Hell no un! Kan aku nggak minta ditolong!"

Sasori memilih untuk diam dan langsung pergi.

"Ah Sasori broken heart~" kata Konan sambil cekikikan, langsung mendapat deathglare terbaik milik Deidara.

-o-

Deidara duduk di bawah pohon Sakura yang bunganya sedang bermekaran dengan indahnya. Walaupun Suna adalah kota yang panas dan gersang, tapi pohon Sakura masih bisa tumbuh disana. Deidara adalah seorang seniman yang senang berkreasi dengan tanah liatnya. Saat ini pun dia sedang membuat bentuk laba-laba dengan tanah liatnya, sambil menikmati angin sejuk musim semi.

"Deidara-chan!"

"Dei-chan? Kamu dimana sayang?"

Deidara hanya memutar bola matanya saat mendengar para fansnya memanggil. Tempatnya saat ini, di belakang sekolah ini, bukanlah tempat yang suka dikunjungi murid. Jadi tak banyak yang datang kesini. Karena itu Deidara selalu pergi ke tempat ini agar bisa terbebas dari para fansnya itu.

Saat laba-laba tanah liat sudah selesai ia buat, ia memasukan bubuk peledak ke dalam tanah liat itu lalu membakarnya.

DUAR!  
Terdengar suara ledakan yang cukup keras dan laba-laba tanah liat itupun hancur tak tersisa.

"Cih. Lagi-lagi prinsip seni bodohmu itu."

Deidara langsung menoleh saat suara yang tak asing itu terdengar.

"Ngapain kamu disini un?! Pergi sana!" kata Deidara dengan juteknya.

Sasori muncul dari balik pohon Sakura.

"Seni itu sesuatu yang abadi. Yang bisa terus dikenang sampai kapanpun."

"Bukan un! Seni itu LEDAKAN!"

Sasori menatap Deidara dengan risih.

Yah inilah yang membuat mereka bermusuhan. Dimulai sejak kejadian setahun yang lalu...

_**Flashback**_

Sasori menatap hasil karyanya yang begitu sempurna. Sangat indah dan detail. Boneka kayu seukuran genggaman tangannya itu terlihat sangat sempurna. Sasori adalah seniman. Ia menggambarkan seni sebagai sesuatu yang abadi, jadi ia sejak kecil sangat suka membuat boneka kayu yang menurutnya sangat seni.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah benda berwarna putih jatuh dari atas. Sasori sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Benda putih itu jatuh tergeletak di tanah, tepat di hadapan Sasori. Bentuknya seperti burung. Menurut Sasori, bentuknya sangat indah dan seni. Siapa yang membuatnya ya?. Tapi benda itu dikelilingi api, terbakar.

"AWAS UN!"  
Tiba-tiba saja seseorang menarik bagian belakang baju Sasori, membuat Sasori tertarik ke belakang dan secara tidak sengaja ia melepaskan boneka di genggamannya. Boneka itu jatuh tepat di sebelah benda putih yang terbakar itu.

DUAR!

Sasori menatap ke depan dengan tidak percaya. Benda yang tadi terbakar itu meledak dan menghancurkan boneka yang Sasori buat dengan susah payah.

"Hampir aja kamu kena un."

Sasori tidak mempedulikan apa yang dikatakan orang asing itu. Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak melihat wajah orang asing itu. Dia masih menatap bonekanya yang hancur lebur karena ledakan.

Sasori mendekati boneka yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

"Oh... maaf un. Aku nggak sengaja."  
"..."

"Aku cuma mau membuat seni dengan ledakan un. Tapi aku nggak sengaja melempar tanah liatku dan jatuh disini."

"..."

"Oh ya un, aku Deidara. Murid baru disini."

"Deidara ya? Kamu menghancurkan seniku," ucap Sasori dingin.

"Eh? Boneka itu bisa meledak juga un?"

"Meledak? Memangnya beda seni itu benda yang bisa meledak? Bocah bodoh. Seni itu sesuatu yang abadi dan bisa selalu dikenang. Bukan sesuatu yang meledak."

"Tapi seni itu ledakan!"  
"Abadi."  
"LEDAKAN UN!"

Mereka saling melempar deathglare.

"Senimu itu menghancurkan seniku."  
"Aku kan sudah minta maaf un!"

"..."  
Dengan begitu Sasori pergi meninggalkan Deidara.

_**End of Flashback**_

Setahun telah berlalu. Disinilah tempat yang sama dengan tempat kejadian tahun lalu itu. Di musim yang sama pula.

Sasori duduk di samping Deidara. Tiba-tiba saja wajah Deidara memanas.

"Senimu itu nggak akan pernah aku hargai. Tapi menurutku kamu lumayan kreatif," kata Sasori tanpa menatap Deidara, matanya menatap langit biru.

Deidara tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengembungkan pipinya.

"Kalau saja waktu itu senimu nggak menghancurkan seniku..."

Deidara sedikit menunduk dan merasa bersalah.

"Maaf un. Aku nggak sengaja."  
Sasori terdiam.

"Kumaafkan. Tapi kamu harus janji nggak akan menghancurkan seniku lagi."

"Janji un."

"Kalau begitu," Sasori mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Sebuah kotak terlihat di tangannya, ia menyerahkan kotak itu kepada Deidara. "Happy birthday Deidara."

"Eh?" kaget Deidara.

"Hari ulang tahunmu kan? Ini hadiah dariku."

Deidara menatap Sasori tidak percaya namun perlahan ia mengambil kotak di tangan Sasori.

"Buka." kata Sasori datar.

Deidara mengangguk lalu membuka kotak itu yang isinya...

"Boneka un?"

Sasori mengangguk. "Itu boneka kayu yang aku buat sendiri. Tolong dijaga, jangan dihancurkan."

Tiba-tiba saja Deidara blushing.

"I-iya un."

"Dan satu lagi..." kali ini pipi Sasori yang memanas. "Aku menyukaimu."

Wajah Deidara memerah seperti tomat.

Tapi belum sempat bereaksi apa-apa, Sasori berdiri dan melangkah meninggalkan Deidara. Sasori menundukkan kepalanya, merasa malu dan takut akan penolakan, jadi ia memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Oi danna!"

Sasori berhenti saat Deidara menarik tangannya dari belakang.

"Danna?" tanya Sasori bingung.

"Uh... Iya...Panggilan khusus."  
"Panggilan khusus?"

Deidara mengangguk dengan wajah yang semakin memerah. "Aku suka sama danna un."

Jantung Sasori berdetak cepat karena itu.

"Ledakan memang seni un... tapi cinta juga seni."

Sasori menoleh dan memberi Deidara tatapan bingung.

"Perasaan yang meledak-ledak sejak dulu..." Deidara tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya saat Sasori memeluknya erat.

"Ya. Cinta adalah seni."

"CIEEEEEE~!"  
Tiba-tiba saja seluruh isi sekolah muncul dari tempat persembunyian mereka masing-masing.

"CONGRATS SASORI AND DEIDARA!"  
Dan ucapan-ucapan selamat terus menghujani mereka berdua.

Masih terdengar desahan patah hati dari beberapa orang tapi Konan dkk menghalangi mereka untuk mengganggu momen romantis antara Sasori dan Deidara.

Konan tersenyum.

"Pangeran dan putri memang terlahir untuk hidup bersama dan bahagia selamanya."

Owari (0w0)/

Uwee maaf pendek ya, Vii belum terbiasa bikin cerita. Tapi kebelet banget pengen ikut event.

Makasi buat kakak ipar yang udah bantu bikin summary OwO Vii paling nggak bisa bikin summary ._.

Maunya Vii nyumbang dua FF nih, tapi yang satunya belum selesai,

Hehe review ya :D


End file.
